custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Javan (Shasa Universe)
'Javan '''is an infamous Toa of Poison originating from the island of Sulu, who is notorious for his addictions to alcohol, nicotine and every kind of other drug. Early Life Sulu Javan came into being on the Southern Island of Sulu somewhere around 102,000 years Before the Return to Spherus Magna (BRS). Javan, by then known as Sejjj, dwelled on the Southern Island of Sulu, where he became one of the first members of the Hand of Arthaka until it disbanded, and eventually fought against the Metru Nui Colonization Corps led by Toa Wu-Lega. Metru Nui Changing his name to Javan after the won war, he hitchhiked on a long journey northwards across the Matoran Universe to Metru Nui, where he settled down in a high-criminality district and soon was involved in a war between two rival gangs. Stelt After having been heavily wounded, Javan decided to move on again, traveling to Stelt, where he became a Toa and joined the Hand of Doom (HoD). He served as a Shocktrooper until 44 BRS, after the failed invasion of Stelt Minor. On this year, Javan turned loose for unknown reasons and lived as an outlaw until 1 BRS. Hiatus During his hiatus, Javan voyaged to nearly every corner of the Universe, meeting various personalities in the process, such as Roodaka, Karzahni and the female Steltian named Qiepi, with whom he got in a relationship. ''Dawn? On 1 BRS, after former Hand of Doom colleague Toa Aves led Javan (along with several Matoran) to Metru Nui, Wu-Lega and Towe employed him for a short time to stop the massacres performed by the 48th Matoran Squad during the Attack on Metru Nui. He vanished as soon as he could immediately after his job completed. Spherus Magna To be written Abilities and Traits Javan is physically a colossus, towering most Toa. Although tall people tend to be skinny, Javan’s musculature is, due to his Shocktrooper instruction and his constant training, greatly developed. He is an imposing figure, his deep voice adding to this effect, thus, few people have been known to argue with him. He despises Water not only because of personal feel, but also because his Element, Poison, stands in direct opposition to the Ga-Matoran Principle of Purity. Javan is a heavy drinker, smoker and overall a person very prone to addiction. Mask and Tools Javan wears a Kanohi Rau, which allows him to understand and speak in almost any written or spoken language within the Matoran Universe. Whereas it resembles a Rau Hordika, it is a functioning Stelt-style Great Rau. Javan served as a Shocktrooper back when his Duty lay with the HoD. As such, he wore and still wears super-heavy armor in order to overpower likewise well-armed threats. The armor is hermetically sealed, protecting Javan from chemical or bacteriological attacks. He is armed with a Zamor Cannon, which he also conserved from his time with the HoD, a Poison Dagger and a Mutation Rhotuka Launcher which he stole from Roodaka. Trivia *Javan is Aljarreau's primary Self-MOC *Javan's theme is I Ain't No Nice Guy, by Motörhead *The markings on Javan's armour are a Hand of Doom member’s ones *Aljarreau became aware of the near-homophony between the names "Javan" and "Jovan" much later after creating Javan, and fervently denies taking any inspiration from the official character’s name Category:Poison Category:Toa